


Tag to The Real World

by koalathebear



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny extra bit/ending to the episode "The Real World"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag to The Real World

Elizabeth glances over to where John's walking down the stairs. As he walks past, he stops for a moment and looks up at her. His face is very serious. He doesn't say a word, but just watches her.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

She doesn't care that the other personnel in the control room can hear them.

"Thank you," she says quietly.

John smiles and pretends to look baffled. "For what. It was all you. You just needed a bit of a kick to remind you to keep fighting."

Elizabeth shakes her head in amused exasperation and watches him leave.

***

Later that night, Elizabeth is getting ready for bed. She eyes the bed with a sigh. It's not the place of serenity and comfort it should be. Her mouth quirks into a wry smile. She's had a steady stream of visitors tonight. Teyla, Rodney, Ronon, Carson - all stopping by to check on how she is. Their anxious concern has been heart-warming.

Dimming the lights, she slides into bed and lies there staring at the ceiling. She knows she won't sleep.

"Let me in?" John's voice can be heard through the door. Elizabeth frowns and sits up in bed as the door slides open.

"No need to get up. Just thought I'd wait for all your other visitors to leave first," John tells her.

"I'm sleeping, John."

"No you're not."

"Trying to sleep," she says witheringly.

He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine," She lies calmly.

"Sure you are," he says and gives her a gentle shove so that her head is back on the pillow.

"This is not how you make someone sleep," she points out.

"You told us a lot of what happened. There's a lot you didn't say."

Forcible medication, physically restrained from escaping. He has a pretty good idea what went on.

Elizabeth sighs and John touches her cheek lightly. "Everything's goin' to be just fine. Close your eyes."

Elizabeth laughs and closes her eyes.

To her surprise. John starts talking again. "Once upon a time ...."

"John this really isn't ..."

"There was a naval aviator - call sign Maverick ..."

"Oh god no ..."

"Top Gun is a classic!" Sheppard sounds very offended.

"Let's just skip to the beach volleyball scene?"

"Stop interrupting. Maverick's best friend and RIO was Goose ...."

Elizabeth closes her eyes.

Later that night, she shudders awake with a gasp, staring with terrified panic into the blackness but a firm hand gripped hers.

"It's all right, Elizabeth. I'm here. I may never forgive you for falling asleep during Goose's death, but I'm here ..."

Her choked laugh becomes a sob. "Now get some rest," he tells her seriously. "Take it from me, no microscopic robots are going to attack you again on my watch!" he tells her.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes. John Sheppard never changes.

She hopes he never does.


End file.
